Cruises
by Chibijac
Summary: Hermione's family is going on a cruise and they decide to invite Harry and the Weasleys along.
1. chapter 1

Cruises  
  
Author's Note: Hermione's family is going on a cruise and Hermione's allowed to invite along some friends. She decides to invite Ron and his family and Harry for two weeks out on the ocean instead of going off to stay with Krum. How will this little vacation go?  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* Chapter 1: The Invite  
  
Ron Weasley and his older twin brothers were all lying out in the sun near the lake near where they lived. They were relaxing after a night of doing some of their Hogwarts homework. Fred and George would be starting their seventh year and Ron his fifth year. Ron was practically asleep when he felt something fall on his face.  
  
"Looks like a letter." Said Fred, sitting up lazily as Ron complained about people littering. George quickly snatched the letter from his brother. When he read it a wide grin crossed his face.  
  
"Looks like it's from Hermione. Are you two dating now?" asked George, opening the letter, but Ron grabbed it from him and soon had a grin.  
  
"We've been invited on a muggle trip called a cruise." He said cheerfully. Fred snatched the letter out of his hand.  
  
"Why? I thought she was going to visit Krum for the summer." He said, then devilish grins crossed the twins' faces. "Guess she couldn't stand being too far from her Ronnikins." Ron's face went red and he snatched the letter from them.  
  
"Shut up! I'm going to tell mum the news." Ron muttered as the twins continued to tease him. When he had given his mom the letter, she cheered with excitement.  
  
"I've heard so much about these. They're so romantic! I bet it will be a lot of fun! Wait until your father finds out! Ron, why don't you go and write a response to Hermione, I'm sure percy won't mind letting you use his owl."  
  
"That's ok. I think Pig can handle this." Said Ron and his mom made a face at him.  
  
"That owl is so annoying Ron. Why couldn't you have gotten a more peaceful and quiet one?" asked Mrs. Weasley and Ron shrugged.  
  
"Hermione says me and Pig are a duo. Kinda meant to be together."  
  
"Of course. Both cute, but stubborn I suppose." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was just about to enter the house from doing a long day of yard work, when Hedwid landed on his shoulder with a letter. He smiled happily at his snowy white owl and decided to read his letter outside. When he had finished, he grinned, happy that he would soon leaving the Dursley's. Hermione had also invited him on the cruise, and suggested he stay at Ron's until she and he parents came to get them. He quickly ran up to his room to write a letter to Ron, and response to Hermione.  
  
"Guess what Hedwig, starting tomorrow, we're on a one way ticket to the burrow." He said and Hedwig hooted happily. "And I hope you like water, cuz we're going on a cruise!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late when Hermione saw an excited little owl come flying towards her window. She opened it and Pig flew in, flying circles around her head. Hermione smiled. 'Leave it to Ron not to use another owl for the job. He's so stubborn' she thought, then grabbed the owl, taking the letter. Crookshanks glared at the owl who flew around the room happily, then turned back to his master, who dropped on the bed, her face slightly pink.  
  
"Ron." 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two- Getting to know Mr. Granger  
  
Author's Note: Hermione's family is going on a cruise and Hermione's allowed to invite along some friends. She decides to invite Ron and his family and Harry for two weeks out on the ocean instead of going off to stay with Krum. How will this little vacation go?  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Harry was dragging his trunk into the Durlsey's living room and in front of their fireplace. Ron had to sneak and used Percy's owl to send him some Floo powder, obviously not trusting Pig wit the job, so that he could arrive at the burrow. This made a lot of since to Harry since he knew the Dursleys wouldn't take him to the Burrow himself. He sent Hedwig along to fly there and shoved his trunk into the fireplace. Dudley came walking into the living room and screamed.  
  
"MUMMY! Harry's messing wit our fireplace!" he announced. Knowing this was his cue, Harry quickly through some powder into the fireplace and jumped in as soon as Aunt Petunia came running in, frying pan in hand.  
  
"THE BURROW!" he announced, and disappeared right before his aunt threw the frying pan. When he finally landed, he saw three red heads grinning at him.  
  
""Bout time you got here. We were waiting for you all day." Said George cheerfully, the twins dusting him off. Ron came over and helped get Harry's trunk out their fireplace.  
  
"So, what did the muggles say when you told them?" he asked and Harry grinned.  
  
"I didn't tell them." He said and they laughed.  
  
"Well, we've gotta go to Hermione's and get Crookshanks and Pig. That stupid little git is driving her parents mad. Plus, we have to give them directions on how to get here." Ron sighed. Harry groaned at the thought of having to go through that again, but agreed. Ron explained that she didn't want to leave Crookshanks alone when they were on the cruise and wanted to bring him along, so everyone was going to stay at the Burrow, but her parents were going to drive. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived at Hermione's , they quickly dusted off, trying not to track any dirt through their clean living room. It was obvious everyone was still sleep. After all, it was still really early.  
  
"Let's act like we arrived the muggle way and ring the doorbell." Harry whispered to Ron who quickly agreed. They quickly went outside and rang the doorbell. The greeting they got wasn't exactly the greatest. Mr. Granger had answered the door, and he looked very upset on being woken up. Harry noticed Ron go pale from the look Hermione's dad was giving them.  
  
"Uh, we're friends of Hermione's. This is her house. right?" he asked nervously.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Ronald Weasley." Mr. Granger eyed them and finally let them in. As they followed him back in, they exchanged nervous looks. "He looks a lot nicer when he's surrounded by our kind." Ron whispered to Harry who nodded in agreement. There was a sudden crash.  
  
"Pig, get back here! Ron's going to kill me if something happens to you! CROOKSHANKS, stop that! Leave him alone!" they heard Hermione scream. Mr. Granger went to the bottom of the stairs to call for her, but was soon knocked over by a flash of feathers and orange.  
  
"PIG!" announced Ron as his owl flew into his arms quickly. The cat stopped and glared at Ron's shirt pocket, where Pig had flown for security. "Stupid git. You should know not to tick off something bigger than you." Suddenly, Hermione came jumping over her dad in a long t- shirt, and her looked straighter.  
  
"Daddy, have you seen Pig? Ron is going to be here any minute to get him." Announced Hermione as he stood up, glaring in the direction of Ron and Harry, who were staring at her.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" said Ron cheerfully.  
  
"Ron, Harry!" she cheered and ran over, hugging them.  
  
"'Mione?" said Mr. Granger in confusion and Hermione blushed a little.  
  
"It's a nick name daddy." She said, then turned to them. "I'm sorry about the whole Pig thing. He was kind of. annoying Crookshanks all night." She said.  
  
"No prob. He gets the same thing at home. So, when are we leaving? Mum is setting up for your visit now." Said Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah, you guys must have already met my dad. My mom is out right now, but she'll be back soon. Why don't you come up with me. I'll show you around." Said Hermione, unaware of the look on the boys' faces. "Oh, don't worry, I'm wearing shorts." She said, and dragged them up the stairs to her room. When they got in her room, Ron dropped on her bed.  
  
"Hermione, is your dad mean to every guy that comes to visit?" Harry asked. Hermione seemed to be thinking about that.  
  
"Well, when I was five, I use to always play with these boys in the sand box. but they're afraid to come over now that dad threatens them." She said and Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"What exactly does he threaten to do to them?" he asked and Hermione smiled.  
  
"You don't want to know." She said and pulled out some clothes, then pulled her trunk from under her bed. She had already packed her school things and was ready for the trip. Suddenly, Mr. Granger enter the room. He glared at the boys, Ron mostly, and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Your mother is here. She wants to talk to dear." He said, and left. Harry dropped down next to Ron.  
  
"This trip is going to be insane if we've got to avoid eye contact with him the whole time." 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Night At the Burrow  
  
Author's Note: Hermione's family is going on a cruise and Hermione's allowed to invite along some friends. She decides to invite Ron and his family and Harry for two weeks out on the ocean instead of going off to stay with Krum. How will this little vacation go?  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had entered the kitchen where her mother was putting the groceries away. She turned and smiled brightly at her daughter. "Your father told me that Harry and Ron are here." She said and Hermione nodded, not exactly knowing where this conversation was going. "He's also told me that. Ron is it, has given you a pet name."  
  
"He's come to like calling me that since the last day of fourth year." Said Hermione, remembering it well. They had just watched as Uncle Vernon's car drove off when Ron had turned to her with a grin.  
  
"Well, looks like Harry's in for another summer of hell." He said then sighed. "I'll have to send him some Floo powder so he can come stay with us." He said and heard his mom call for him. "So, see you a week before school at Diagon Alley?" he asked, lifting his trunks.  
  
"See you then. Maybe even sooner." She answered with a smile. Ron grinned.  
  
"Great, see you then. 'Mione." Hermione smiled. He seemed to come up with that little name off the top of his head, and called her that, even when he had wrote the letter to her accepting her offer on the cruise. Obviously something he figured he could call her since it seemed to show that bit of affection he had for her that he was afraid to show in any other way.  
  
"Well, I think it's very cute. Is he your boyfriend now?" Mrs. Granger asked, and Hermione's face went red.  
  
"NO! We're just close. All THREE of us." She said sternly.  
  
"Of course dear." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the car ride to the Burrow, Hermione sat between Harry and Ron and continued to make sure her dad wasn't glaring at either of the boys. Ron had to lean forward at times to give directions, which wasn't good since he had to continue to lean across Hermione and would secret glares from her dad.  
  
"There it is." Said Harry cheerfully, pointing ahead. Ron blushed at the looks on Hermione's parent's faces.  
  
"We haven't got much money." He said.  
  
"Don't be silly dear. It's lovely." Said Mrs. Granger and Hermione smiled happily at Ron and Harry. When they got out the car, Fred and George were in the middle of de-gnoming the yard when they notice the car. They quickly threw the gnomes and ran over to the car with great interest.  
  
"You actually got here in good time without flying it?" asked Fred, tapping in with his wand.  
  
"That's great. Mind if we mess with it a bit?" asked George, rolling up his robe sleeves. Mr. Granger looked horror struck at what the twins might do to his car. It became worse when Mr. Weasley came outside.  
  
"Would you look at that!" he said excitedly. Hermione noticed Ron's face beginning to turn red in embarrassment. "You know, I had a car once." he said cheerfully.  
  
"Dad, you can examine that thing later." Said Ron, ignoring the look Mr. Granger was giving him for saying 'thing' about his car. "I'm sure Hermione's parents would like to know where they'll be sleeping tonight." He nodded at Harry to follow him so they could take Hermione's things to Ginny's room. Hermione watched them walk off before turning to her parents.  
  
"Come on and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." She said, taking her parents by the arms and dragging them off. When they entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was waving her wand at some dishes as she read a cookbook. "Hi Mrs. Weasley." Said Hermione cheerfully.  
  
"Hermione dear! I didn't know you were here. I would have thought Ron would have told me." She said, sitting the book and wand down and hugging her. Ron had just entered the kitchen when they heard an explosion.  
  
"Oh dear. You came in a car didn't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley, looking at a nervous Mr. Granger. "Ron, go see what your father and brothers have done." Ron went outside with Harry and the others to see the Grangers car all in one piece, but the twins and Mr. Weasley on the ground.  
  
"Whoa." Said George breathlessly and looked at the shriveled up stick in his hand. He had accidentally pulled out a fake wand instead of his real one. Ron went over and pulled the fake wand out his hand.  
  
"This was the experiment one you promised I could leave at the Slytherin table for Malfoy wasn't it?" he asked and Fred grinned.  
  
"Well hey, I bet the little prat would of have gotten a real bang out of it." The Grangers stared at Ron and the twins in shock. They had almost blown up the car and they were joking about it!  
  
"Please excuse me. The three of you, in here now." Said Mrs. Weasley sternly.  
  
"But." Ron began, but becoming annoyed, she grabbed the twins by their ears and dragged them into the kitchen, followed by Ron, who kept muttering that he didn't do anything.  
  
"Hermione dear. are you sure that we will be safe here?" her mother whispered.  
  
"Of course. The Burrow is the safest place for muggles." Said Mr. Weasley proudly, dusting himself off. Harry grinned at the look on Mr. Granger's face. "Now, shall I show you where you'll be sleeping?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At dinner, Ron had noticed that one of the twins had slipped a Canary Cream on his plate and he put it on Percy's plate. In the middle of the meal, he turned into a canary in a flash and caused Mrs. Granger to scream. Yet again, the three boys were scolded. After dinner, Ginny dragged Hermione up to her room while Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room to talk about Quidditch. Ginny pulled something from under her bed and showed it to Hermione.  
  
"What is it?" she asked in confusion and Ginny grinned.  
  
"The Weasley photo album. One of twenty. This one is mine and Ron's. Ron had about three with all his pictures in it." Said Ginny cheerfully; opening it and showing Hermione a picture of when the family had went to the beach one summer. There was a five year old Ron sitting with an old man and learning how to play Wizards chess. "That's Ron and grandpa Weasley." Said Ginny, explaining that their grandpa had always played favorites with Ron, and before he died, he taught Ron the ways to play wizards chess and always win.  
  
"So. he's the reason Ron's so good at Wizards chess?" asked Hermione and Ginny nodded. Hermione had to admit Ron was a pretty cute kid.  
  
"Grandpa loved Ron an awful lot. He even protected him from all Fred and George's pranks. Said Ron reminds him of himself as a kid." Ginny explained, and there was a knock on the door. Ginny quickly closed the book and shoved it under her bed. "Come in!" she said innocently, tossing Hermione a magazine quickly. Ron entered the room in his boxers and a long blue T-shirt.  
  
"Mum wanted me to make sure everyone was packed for tomorrow." He said casually, not noticing the different looks the girls were giving him.  
  
"Yeah, we're packed! Now why don't you go put some clothes on? We've got guest." Said Ginny sternly.  
  
"Oh please Ginny. It's only boxers. You act as if I'm parading around here in nothing. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Harry wanted me to tell you he said good night."  
  
"Why couldn't he tell me himself?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"Anyway, see you two in the morning. Night." He said, and walked out. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Don't mind Ron. He's being a prat. If he weren't so sleepy, he'd be blushing like mad." Said Ginny and Hermione nodded, covering up the fact that she was blushing with the magazine. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Night Begins  
  
Author's Note: Hermione's family is going on a cruise and Hermione's allowed to invite along some friends. She decides to invite Ron and his family and Harry for two weeks out on the ocean instead of going off to stay with Krum. How will this little vacation go?  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Everyone had get in bed early since they knew they'd have to wake up early, but they didn't get very much sleep. Harry was lying on a cot next to Ron's bed, staring at the ceiling, then he rolled over on his side. Ron had his arms behind his head and was also staring at the ceiling. "Hey Ron." Said Harry. Ron rolled over on his side.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You think Hermione's dad is a bit. scary?" he asked, and Ron snorted. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Any moron can tell her dad is scary.." Ron began. "But in my eyes, he's my mom when she found out Fred and George were blowing things up." He shuddered at the sudden thought. Harry gave a laugh. He was just about to ask another question, when there was a loud explosion that shook the whole house.  
  
"PIG! Get out. RON!" Fred screamed out his room door. Ron jumped up to lock his room door, but Fred and George beat him. They grabbed their brother in a headlock and George let go of Pig.  
  
"He ruined out newest experiment, Ronald." He snapped. They were obviously upset since it wasn't often they called Ron by his full name. That was something that their mom did when she was mad. Ron was about to say something smart, when Mrs. Weasley, followed by everyone else that was presently in the house, came and stood in the doorway to see what was going on.  
  
"Ronald, Fredrick, and George Weasley!" she yelled. Fred quickly let go of Ron. "The three of you, in the kitchen. NOW!" she ordered. Everyone moved as the three were marched out the room, their mom muttering things under her breath.  
  
"Is this what ever night here is like?" asked Mrs. Granger nervously as Mrs. Weasley's yells were heard from the kitchen. Mr. Weasley nodded causally and went on his way back to bed, but didn't get far.  
  
"AUTHUR!" she yelled and he cringed. Percy had just came out of his room, ready to yell up the stairs for his brothers to quiet down, when his mom came stomping up the stairs, the twins and Ron close behind her.  
  
"What's going on?" he grumbled as Ginny and Hermione made their way back down. They heard Mrs. Weasley begin to scream at her sons and husband all at once. "Never mind." He said quickly, and went back to bed. AS a punishment, Mrs. Wealey dragged the four red heads down into the kitchen and faced them.  
  
"I want you to clean my entire kitchen. Make it look brand new.. The muggle way." She told them sternly. They all stared at her with open mouths.  
  
"Mum, no!" announced Fred. "We didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"That's not the point. I hate that you boys want to waste your lives with a joke shop. and your father encouraging it."  
  
"Then what am I here for?" asked Ron.  
  
"You were a part of the noise and you knew about the project." She said. Ron scowled, then glared at the twins out the corner of his eye. "Well, get started. I'll have to get everyone back to bed now." She said, and left.  
  
"I told you not to make any explosions if you were going to work on your projects." Said Mr. Weasley sternly to the twins.  
  
"It s all Ron's fault." Muttered George, beginning to scrub the counter tops. Leaving bubbles all over.  
  
"You asked to use Pig. I would have thought you were smart enough not to do anything with him around." Muttered Ron. After a while, they were no longer arguing and began to talk about things and tease each other, Fred and George beginning a bubble fight. Hermione had just entered to see the four Weasleys lying on the ground, soaking wet and sleep. She sighed and noticed they weren't too good at what they attempted o clean.  
  
"I'm sure if I help a little, they'll be ok." She said, pulling the dish towel out of Fred's hand and began to clean up the mess they made a few other things. She had just returned to Ginny's room and was about to fall asleep when she heard Mrs. Weasley leaving her room. She later heard her talking gently to her boys and saying tat she was proud of them and would give the twins back their little experiments if they behaved for the next two weeks and got high scores on their N.E.W.T's. Hermione smiled to herself and fell asleep with a thought of how cute Ron looked when he was sleep. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Cruise  
  
Author's Note: Hermione's family is going on a cruise and Hermione's allowed to invite along some friends. She decides to invite Ron and his family and Harry for two weeks out on the ocean instead of going off to stay with Krum. How will this little vacation go?  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Percy woke Ron up. He was leaning over him, with a wide grin on his face. Ron looked for his clock and noticed that even Pig was still asleep.  
  
"Tired aren't you? I heard mum telling you and the twins off last night." He said cheerfully, and pulled the blankets off both his younger brother and Harry who yelled when this happened. He sat up and grabbed his glasses, putting them on his face and glared at Percy.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? It's six in the morning." He announced irritably. Percy ignored him and went to the door.  
  
"Breakfast will be served outside in fifteen minutes and then we'll do checks to make sure we've got everything." He said, and left. Not too long after he left, did Hermione and Ginny enter the room.  
  
"WHY, won't any body let me sleep?" Ron groaned. Hermione ignored him and sat at the edge of his bed, Crookshanks also entered the room and hoped up in Hermione's lap. "The pets'll be staying with Perkins." Hermione told them, looking over at Pig sleeping in his cage. It reminded her a bit of Ron.  
  
"Then you'd better warn him that Pig chokes on owl treats." Said Ginny cheerfully as Hedwig came fluttering into the room and landed at the end of Harry's cot.  
  
"Leave Pig alone." Grumbled Ron, who was now searching for a pair of pants and a shirt. Since they had to dress in muggle clothes, he had to at least find something presentable enough. Ginny obviously had Hermione help her match a nice outfit that muggles would approve of. Harry had already had his clothes ready, and pulled them on while the girls had their back turned.  
  
"So Hermione. why didn't you take Krum's offer and visit him Bulgaria?" asked Harry, searching for his toothbrush while Ginny stroked Hedwig. Hermione's face went red and she began to be more interested in Crookshanks's fur than the issue, which Ron didn't bother to press. He went over to Pig's cage and picked it up.  
  
"Let's get them all to Perkins. He hates when people do something late. Besides, I've got a lot about Pig to warn him about." They left Ron's room and entered the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was busy working. She had on a muggle sundress and was in a very panicky mood, trying to rush through things.  
  
"We'll be eating breakfast outside dears. Oh the pets." She seemed to have already had things planned. She pulled out three pieces of parchment and attached them to each pets' carrier, Pig's having the most instructions and warnings. She grabbed the jar with the Floo Powder, and led the kids to the fireplace. When she threw some powder in, they placed the carriers into the fireplace, along with the food and other things.  
  
"Behave you guys!" said Ginny cheerfully as Mrs. Weasley called into the fireplace, and the pets disappeared.  
  
"They won't wind up in the wrong fireplaces will they?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I bewitched those carriers last night to stick close to each other until they reach Perkins." Answered Mrs. Weasley, leading them outside, where Fred and George were de-gnoming the yard once more, Mr. Granger and his wife looking in shock.  
  
"Don't mind them. The gnomes don't feel a thing." Said Mr. Weasley, who was better dressed now, than he was at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat down and were soon joined the twins. They seemed just as excited as their dad about going on a muggle trip.  
  
"So, are we all going in the car?" asked Fred curiously and Mrs. Weasley shook her head.  
  
"We'll be going to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder and then crossing into muggle."  
  
"No need dear!" said Mr. Weasley excitedly. "I took the time to fix up the Granger's car last night before bed. The inside should be able to fir us all." He said cheerfully and his wife glared at him. Ron bit his lower lip, wishing that Hermione's parents didn't have a look of such horror on their faces. Hermione sighed and looked at her parents, finally causing them to look down at their food and begin to eat.  
  
"So mum, did you book enough cabins for us all?" she asked and Mrs. Granger nodded.  
  
"Of course, enough for us all." She answered, and then stopped as though trying to remember the arrangements she had made. Ron and Harry exchanged nervous looks, but no one else seemed to notice this. After breakfast, everyone gathered all their things, and to Mrs. Weasley's disapproval, she had noticed Mr. Weasley spaced out the trunk of the Granger's car as well.  
  
"Don't worry Molly dear. I'll restore things back to the way they are suppose to be when the trip is over." He reassured his wife. The front was stretched out enough to fit all the adults, and the others sat in the back, very close to one another. To Ron's discomfort, Fred had sat on one side of him, and George on the other side of Hermione.  
  
"Can't wait 'til we get there!" said Fred brightly as Mr. Granger started up the car and they went on their way. George leaned forward and looked over his dad's shoulder.  
  
"So, did you install anything to make the car fly dad? I bet we'd get there a lot faster." He said and grinned playfully at the look his mom had just given him. During the whole ride, the twins would conveniently moved so as to put in less space between Hermione and Ron, causing Mr. Granger to glare into the back ever now and then. Once they got to the docks, everyone stretched from the long ride; the twins became excited and ran a head, before being stopped by their mother.  
  
"Empty your pockets before we board." She ordered, holding her wand out, but so that no muggles would notice. Sadly, the twins obeyed and waited for Mr. Granger to get all their tickets out.  
  
"It's huge." Said Harry as he and Ron examined the boat. Ron grinned.  
  
"Pig would have loved it." He said as they followed Hermione's d ad onto the ship. When they got on, a man took their tickets, and another led them to their cabins. He stopped and looked at the group, the twins grinning widely.  
  
"This cabin will be fore the adults. it splits into two separate rooms and a both room." He told them. Then he led the rest of them to the next cabin, which was smaller. The twins had got this one, to Ron and Harry's disbelief, to themselves. The last one was given to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione (There you go Susan! ().  
  
"It is like the adults' cabin, bit with twin beds. Enjoy." He said, and left. Ginny and Ron both stared after the man, and Ginny went red.  
  
"We have to share this cabin with the boys!" she yelled and Hermione went a bit pink.  
  
"C'mon Gin, it isn't that bad. Rooms separate us. Now let's go wave good bye to the people on dock." she suggested and Ron made a face at her as he was in the process of dragging his trunk to the next room.  
  
"What's the purpose of doing that? We're all on the boat. We don't know any of those people." He said.  
  
"I know that. But I just find it fun doing it." She said with a shrug and Ginny followed her out the room. Ron snorted.  
  
"I'll find it fun to find out how she takes being woken up by an excited 14 year old red head who's never been on a cruise before at four in the morning,"  
  
"Don't you mean 15 year old?" Harry asked, but Ron didn't catch it. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Fun Begins  
  
Author's Note: Hermione's family is going on a cruise and Hermione's inviting along some friends. She decides to invite Ron and his family and Harry for two weeks out on the ocean instead of going off to stay with Krum. How will this little vacation go?  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Never being on a cruise before, the Weasley's were very excited, and so was Harry. He and Ron had changed into swim trunks and followed the twins out to where they had found the pool. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were both sunbathing and Mr. Weasley was sitting next to Mr. Granger, their feet in the pool water, as Mr. Granger explained the rules of Golf and Shuffleboard. Ron was walking next to Harry with a towel draped over his shoulders and stopped when he saw Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Hello ladies!" said Fred excitedly when he had spotted them. They were both sitting with their feet in the water and talking with out a care. Ron's face went slightly red when they went up closer. Both girls were wearing bikinis and acting as though it was nothing. Harry grinned and dropped down next to Ginny. Reluctantly, Ron took the spot next to Hermione.  
  
"We were wondering when you guys were going to get h ere." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Why haven't you gotten into the water yet?" asked Harry and there was a sudden huge wave of water that hit them as the Weasley twins dove into the water as if to impress any girls. Their heads popped up and they waved over at the group.  
  
"You see us 'Mione! I bet Ickle Ronnikins wouldn't do that much for you!" called George with a wide grin. Ron glared at his older brothers, pushing hair out of his face.  
  
"Bet you I would!" he called out, Hermione went a bit pink by his sudden outburst.  
  
"Prove it!" called Fred. Ron got up and pulled Harry up with him.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Harry asked, Ron obviously didn't notice that he was flirting with Ginny the whole time. Ron whispered something to Harry that made him snort.  
  
"What ever you say bro." He said and sat down next to Ginny. Ron ran to the other end of the pool near the twins and cupped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"CANNON BALL!" he called and jumped in. A few people screamed and the twins tried to quickly swim away. Mrs. Weasley had jumped up, ready to scold her sons, and Mr. Weasley was chuckling.  
  
"Nice Ron!" he called as his youngest son's head popped up from under the water. Harry grinned and gave him thumbs up.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can leave you kids alone." Said Mrs. Granger, standing up. "We're going to show the Weasleys around, Hermione. You know the rules so keep every one in control please." Said her mother and the adults left. The twins had obviously called Ron into the water for nothing more than to torture him, so now Harry was trying hard to wrestle the twins off of Ron while Ginny and Hermione watched.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Came a voice, and they all turned around to see a girl who Ginny figured would do great in Slytherin, came up with her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't you be some where putting spells on people?" she asked and Hermione turned around, glaring at her.  
  
"She's a muggle." Said Ginny suddenly, looking at the girl. "How would she know what you are?" she asked and Hermione explained everything and added the fact that every one thinks Hermione goes to a boarding school for the school year, so no one believes the girl.  
  
"Hmm, who are those boys? They're a bit cute." Said the girl and began to walk across the side of the pool with an extra swish in her hips. Fred and George had suddenly stopped trying to force Ron under water and stared up at her. Ron and Harry did too.  
  
"Those perverts." Muttered Ginny, her and Hermione glaring in their direction until Ron said the stupidest thing they thought possible to say to a girl trying to get a guys attention.  
  
"Do you have a crap or something cuz you're walking kind of. weird."  
  
"Yeah, we can help you to the nurse or something." Said George. She glared sown at the grinning red heads and Harry who had fallen over and was laughing hysterically. She tossed her hair and walked angrily away. The twins both shrugged and began to wrestle Ron again. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"GET OUT!" Yelled Ron, pounding on the bathroom door later that evening as the group got ready for an evening out together. Harry was lying on Ginny's bed as they waited for their turn in the bathroom. Hermione knocked on the door in a certain beat and Ginny let her in before slamming the door closed again.  
  
"C'mon Ron, you know how girls are." Said Harry. "We can ask to use the twins' bath room."  
  
"Harry, do you really want to be taking a shower with the twins around?" Ron asked and Harry sighed and got up to help Ron force the girls out of the bathroom. It was a good hour before the boys were finally let in. Mr. Weasley had just came in when the boys were ready.  
  
"What's taking you so long? We were just about to see how muggles party!" he announced, now wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt. He was very excited and determined to see how muggles lived with out magic. Ron followed everyone out the cabin, trying to hold up his extra large jeans up as he followed. Mr. Weasley noticed this and put a charm to keep the pants from falling off his son's butt. They soon entered a large room full of muggles and music.  
  
"Wicked." Said all the Weasley kids, obviously impressed. Fred and George ran to the food table while Harry and Ron looked around with great curiosity.  
  
"Hello there lads." Said an old man, coming up to Harry and Ron. "I'm the captain of this ship. Who are your parents exactly?"  
  
"They're with me." Said Hermione, coming up to Harry's side with Ginny.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. I heard you'd be bringing guest." He said cheerfully and Hermione smiled.  
  
"All the red heads and him are with our family, Mr. Jones." Said Hermione, and introduced them all. "We'll be watching closely after them." She added as Fred and George went chasing each other around with lobsters that were suppose to be eaten. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred had to admit; muggles really know how to have fun. He and George were still chasing each other with their lobster dinners, when something familiar caught his eye. "Angelina?" he said, and stopped to see who it was.  
  
"FRED!" she cheered and jumped on the shocked red head. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay home during the summer." she said, grinning up at him.  
  
"No, Hermione invited our family along. what are you doing here?"  
  
"A muggle my dad met gave our family four tickets for a vacation cruise. George, Alicia's here too!" she called over at the confused red head standing not too far behind his copy.  
  
"Is she in here?" asked George hopefully and Angelina pointed over at the DJ booth. George ran off quickly and rushed past Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Looks like we won't be seeing much of the twins." 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7- Slumber party  
  
Author's Note: Hermione's family is going on a cruise and Hermione's inviting along some friends. She decides to invite Ron and his family and Harry for two weeks out on the ocean instead of going off to stay with Krum. How will this little vacation go?  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
They had been moving around for the past half-hour and were extremely tired. Ginny sat next to Ron as the parents were called onto the dance floor for adults dance contest. Harry was pretty amused at the fact a bunch of adults were about to make fools of them selves and didn't know it, but the Weasley kids didn't think so. As the music began to play, it was like watching a disaster happen as adults went dancing all around. Ginny began to turn pink and Ron sank down into his chair as they watched their parents. Fred and George began to enjoy it and clapped their hands, cheering their parents on.  
  
"Look at them go!" cheered the man judging and then announced the winner would be getting money, which made Ron sit up and quickly cheer his parents on.  
  
"You know guys, its moments like this that really make me wish to be a Weasley." Said Harry with a grin at the end of the contest when Mr. & Mrs. Weasley accepted their trophy and money.  
  
"You two did excellent." Said Fred, putting an arm around his mother's shoulder and grinning.  
  
"Oh, you're just saying that!" she said happily and the twins grinned happily, volunteering to carry the trophy back to the cabin.  
  
"No, I think we can manage." Said Mr. Weasley, pushing his glasses on his face as they continued to slip off from sweating. "We aren't that old after all."  
  
"That old? Excuse me dear, but I'm still in my prime." Said Mrs. Weasley, causing the girls to giggle. "Well I'm very tired, I'll be off to bed now. Good night dears." She said and kissed her children and Harry good night. Mr. Weasley nodded and followed his wife.  
  
"Will you kids be going to bed as well?" asked Mrs. Granger. "There still is the teenage dance contest."  
  
"I'll be joining tat then!" said Fred and George quickly, but the others decided to go back to their cabins for the rest of the night. As they made their way to the room, Mr. Granger took the time to stop Harry and Ron.  
  
"Listen boys, I don't like the thought of girls and boys of such close age and relationship sharing cabins together, so I'll say this once. If I end up being a grandfather before required age, I will kill the father of my daughter's child." He said, looking particuarly at Ron. "Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir." They answered and quickly walked off, not looking back.  
  
"He's mad." Ron whispered to Harry. When they entered the cabin, Hermione and Ginny were talking and reading magazines with extremely handsome men on the cover. Ron rolled his eyes and went into the room he and Harry would be sharing while his friend looked curiously at the magazine  
  
"You only fancy boys with green eyes?" he asked and Ginny quickly covered the page.  
  
"I there a problem with that?" she asked and harry shook his head.  
  
"No. it's nothing." He answered, and went into the room with Ron, who was playing with the TV remote as he sat on the edge of his bed with loose gray sweat pants and an over sized blue shirt.  
  
"What is this for?" He asked, shoving it into Harry's hands. Harry snorted and pointed it at the TV.  
  
"It's a television remote." He explained. Ron was obviously amazed by this and took the remote from Harry, starting to go through the channels while Harry changed. "So, what do you think about this trip so far?"  
  
"Aside from being forced to dance with girls, I like it." Answered Ron, staring at the cartoons running across the screen in great amazement. There was suddenly a loud crash heard. When they went to see what it was, they saw Percy's head pop out of a room as well.  
  
"What are you doing George!" he yelled. George was standing outside of his and Fred's room with an obviously pissed expression.  
  
"Fred locked me out!" he announced, kicking the door. Percy shook his head and went back into his cabin. George went up to the young teens. "You mind if I stay with you guys?" he asked.  
  
"Why exactly did Fred kick you out?" asked Hermione curiously, looking up at the annoyed red head. "You two get into a fight?"  
  
"No, he just invited Angelina over and tricked me out. Now can I come in?" asked George with pleading eyes. Ron frowned up at him.  
  
"Why can't you share a room with Percy?" George looked at Ginny and Hermione sadly. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's a slumber party?" asked George, Ginny, and Ron in confusion. They were all sitting in the girls' room talking. Hermione sighed and put her magazine down.  
  
"It's when you stay up all night and talk about boys and eat junk. Of course, that's because girls usually have them. Movies and music are usually involved as well."  
  
"Sounds fun. except the talking about boys part." Said Ron, and looked at Harry. "That cousin of yours must have had a few of these slumber party things."  
  
"Yeah. but they weren't too fun for me." Harry muttered, and shuttered at the memory. George stood up.  
  
"Well, I'll go get the snacks. You guys go ahead and get the stuff ready." He said, and left. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry had to admit, it was pretty fun having George around that night. He had told them plenty of stories, and being as mad as he was at Fred for kicking him out. He told a few stories about him as well. Hermione had managed to get them a few scary movies and some snacks, then, they were off to bed at around two in the morning. Of course, there was a big debate on where he would sleep before Ron finally agreed to share his bed. Harry thought it was funny the fight Ron had put up to get the pillow, but Ginny finally gave George one of hers, and they went to sleep. It was probably around thrre when Harry heard one of the guys leave the room, but then heard some one else leave as well. He didn't bother to get up to see who it was, but continued to sleep. He doubted it was Ron, but the other person had to have been Hermione. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8- Midnight Stroll  
  
Author's Note: Hermione's family is going on a cruise and Hermione's inviting along some friends. She decides to invite Ron and his family and Harry for two weeks out on the ocean instead of going off to stay with Krum. How will this little vacation go?  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was on her way out of their cabin and could have sworn she heard someone else leave after her, but didn't bother to turn around. She figured it was probably George trying to get back in his and Fred's cabin. She sat down at the edge of the pool and put her feet in the water, humming to herself and looking up at the stars.  
  
"Hey there." She jumped and noticed it was Ron. He sat down next to her and smiled gently. "What are you doing out her so late, hmm?" he asked gently.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. You know." She answered, looking at him through the corner of her eye. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh. well I heard one of you girls leave and decided to make sure you were ok. I couldn't sleep anyway." He said, blushing. "So, you came out here for what exactly?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I came out here to think." She answered.  
  
"Oh. about Krum?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No... about other tings. like next year and all." She said. "Boyfriends and all. Lavender and Parvati said fifth year would be the best time for boyfriends since that's when we'll all change and junk like that." She stopped noticing Ron's face going red.  
  
"Then just tell them Krum's your boyfriend and let it go."  
  
"Oh please Ron. I wouldn't even kiss him." Ron suddenly snorted. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, you've never kissed Krum. What's wrong? Were you scared?" he asked. She glared at him.  
  
"No! What is there to be scared of? It's just kissing." She said, blushing. Ron raised an eye brow at her and smirked. He leaned toward her a bit.  
  
"No really 'Mione, why wouldn't you kiss him? Isn't he your type at all? Tall. forget the handsome thing, famous and he has the money to support you.. Of course, if there was some one else." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, Seamus Finnigan." She said and bursted out laughing at the shocked look on his face. "I was just kidding Ron, honestly." She said, pulling her arms around his neck "It was you the whole time. I would have thought you'd at least know that much." She said, and kissed him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in the adults' cabin, Mr. Granger rolled over and shook his wife awake. She grumbled to show that she was listening. "Dear, you think our Hermione is just friends with that Ron boy?" he asked. Mrs. Granger rolled over and sat up, glaring at her husband.  
  
"You woke me cuz you're afraid that our 14, going on 15 year old daughter is having premarrital sex with Ron Weasley? Oh please. They're best friends! Now go to bed." She siad in annoyance.  
  
"I need some fresh air." Said Mr. Granger, and got up, going out toward the pool. On the way, he sneezed and heard a huge splash. "Hermione?" he called in a whisper. Her head popped up out the pool and she waved.  
  
"Hey dad! You scared me." She said and pulled her self out, sitting on the edge.  
  
"Sorry. you must be cold?" he said, sitting in one of the fold out chairs. "Or were you just taking a midnight swim?" he asked. Hermione smiled and lowered herself back into the pool. She grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Well, I'm going to head to bed. Why don't you get some sleep dad. I bet Mr. Weasley will want to know about muggles tomorrow." Said Hermione. Mr. Granger smiled at his daughter.  
  
"You know Hermione dear, I'm really proud of you. You won't ever disappoint me will you?" asked Mr. Granger nad Hermione pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Course not. Now go get some sleep, eh?" she said. He smiled and got up, and left, saying goodnight. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is he gone?" asked Ron, who was hiding in the pool with Hermione in front of him the entire time talking to her dad. She nodded and backed away a bit. "You do know you're dad would have killed me if he caught us right?"  
  
"Yeah. And sorry and had to shove you in the pool like that." She said. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Being thrown into freezing pool water is better than being killed by an angry muggle. Hermione smiled and pulled herself out of the pool.  
  
"Let's get back ok? I'd hate for anyone else to find us."  
  
  
  
" 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9- Sea Sickness  
  
Author's Note: Hermione's family is going on a cruise and Hermione's inviting along some friends. She decides to invite Ron and his family and Harry for two weeks out on the ocean instead of going off to stay with Krum. How will this little vacation go?  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
A week later, things were different. The waves were heavier and both Percy and Ron were leaning over the side of the ship with seasickness. Mrs. Weasley smiled cheerfully and greeted them all. "Hey mum, Ronniekins and Perfect Percy are sick." Said Fred cheerfully. Hermione pushed through the twins and went over to Ron.  
  
"What's the matter, love?" she whispered in his ear. "I thought you could handle a few waves." She said. Ron looked up at her and smiled a bit.  
  
"These aren't the same waves, 'Mione." he murmured. She grinned and leaned over, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Why don't you and Percy come with me, eh? The captain knows a way to cure sea sickness." Said Hermione. As both red heads followed her off, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger exchanged grins.  
  
"Isn't that cute!" said Mrs. Granger happily. They had just witnessed the little kiss on the cheek scene and were becoming a bit excited. Mr. Weasley just chuckled, but Mr. Granger seemed horrified.  
  
"Cute! She's only 14!" he announced.  
  
"It's ok. Ron won't try anything with her. He's too naïve." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I doubt that mum." Said George, causing all the adults to look at him. Ginny glared at her brother, and Harry looked up in interest.  
  
"Yeah. Ron isn't a little boy any more. He's 15 now. Don't you know how a teenage boy's mind works yet mum? After all, you have six of us." Said Fred. Mr. Granger's eyes went wide and the women shook their heads.  
  
"Both of you stop that." Whispered Mr. Weasley. "You're scaring Hermione's father." The twins began laughing and Harry rolled his eyes, turning to Ginny.  
  
"Fred and George are pros when it comes to scaring girls' dad aren't they?" he asked. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that evening, Percy and Ron had returned with Hermione ready for dinner. They both looked better than they did earlier. Mrs. Granger smiled and had Hermione sit next to her while the twins dragged Ron in between them, probably to tease him in whispers Harry figured.  
  
"Feeling any better dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Answered both her boys, pulling some food toward them. "Who would have thought muggles could cure sea sickness with out a potion." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're actually lucky he knew one that worked. Sometimes the cures don't hold too well." She told them. Ron looked up from his plate and smiled at her cheerfully.  
  
"That's ok. I'm sure you won't mind taking care of us. it's better than when Fred or George get sick." The twins looked up and frowned.  
  
"You don't know the pains of sickness until you suffer our sickness." Said George. Their parents and Ginny laughed and Harry tried not to choke on his food as he geld it in.  
  
"Really, George is it? Why don't you guys tell us about it." Suggested Mrs. Granger. As they sat through the twins' exaggerated pains, Hermione made eye contact with Ron so that he knew they should sneak off and talk.  
  
"So Hermione, heard anything from Vicky yet?" asked Ron suddenly, and everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
"No Ron, but I suppose he'll really want to hear from me since we haven't seen each other for a while. I promised to see him this summer any way. Maybe I'll see if I can stay there a week before going to your house."  
  
"You wouldn't." Ron yelled, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up.  
  
"Want to try me?" Hermione yelled just as loud, copying his movements and scaring everyone. They began yelling back and forth before Mr. Weasley stood and yelled over them both.  
  
"You two should take this out side." He said sternly. Ron nodded and they both left. The twins looked at their dad in shock.  
  
"Really dad, was that necessary?" asked Fred sarcastically. When they got outside, Hermione shoved Ron playfully.  
  
"Pretty genius of you." She said cheerfully and he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well I am a natural when it comes to starting arguments. You know that of course." He said. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Telling my dad about us." Answered Hermione and Ron cringed. He leaned on the railing of the boat. "And the others of course. but my dad'll be the hardest to tell." She told him.  
  
"You're crazy you know. Your dad'll murder me." He said, looking at her. "He won't understand. Probably wants you to marry some rich muggle for all I know." Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, making his look her in the eyes.  
  
"Get over your fears Weasley. We're going to have to tell them sooner or later." She said. Ron looked at her sadly.  
  
"But I don't wanna." He pouted and she kissed him.  
  
"Get over yourself." She said, and let go of him, stepping away. "You'll tell them. After al, when it comes to making marriage announcements, you'll have an even harder time." She said and walked off.  
  
"Who ever said anything about marriage!" called Ron, chasing after her. When they had made the announcement, everyone was pretty much happy that one of them had finally given on to their affections for each other, but the twins teased Ron nonstop.  
  
"Well dad. What do you say?" asked Hermione. Mr. Granger was still sitting in his seat looking pretty much shocked. He was acting as if they had just announced their engagement or that Hermione was pregnant. Then he finally smiled.  
  
"I'm proud of you dear. Couldn't have wanted you to date a better boy." He said and Hermione smiled triumphantly at Ron. As they all sat around, listening to the twins and Harry talk about their Quidditch matches, Mr. Granger took the time to lean to the side and threaten Ron with severe torture if he hurt Hermione or got her pregnant. Ron grinned nervously and nodded, having a feeling this trip was going to be a bit more of a challenge than it had already been having to avoid being drowned by the twins or sharing a bed with George every now and then. 


End file.
